El orgullo perdido de una terrícola
by PAN- ANIM
Summary: Estaba decidida a cambiar su destino, y para ello necesitaba usar las únicas armas que tenía, pero también sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil Levantó su rostro, y se irguió, no la verían derrotada.....ALTO CONTENIDO LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no son míos, pero la historia sip, espero les guste y dejen reviews por si quieren algunos capitulos más, no se que tan larga pueda ser pero considero que no mucho, por que este puede no ser el unico cpitulo de esta historia.**

* * *

No era la primera vez que la tomaba. Hacia ya 6 meses que se encontraba en aquel planeta desconocido, la tierra había sido invadida por estos extraterrestres, la resistencia duró poco tiempo los invasores terminaron con ella a la semana de haber arribado. En pocos días habían arrasado con la mayor parte del planeta, exterminado un gran número de seres humanos. 

Querían expandir su imperio por todo el universo, la tierra representaba una buena oportunidad, era un planeta con las condiciones perfectas, y los seres que la habitaban bien podían servir como esclavos.

Estaba auxiliando a heridos, en el refugio de su casa, era un muy grande, al menos para 50 personas, lo había planeado como taller, pero le dio un mejor uso, adaptándolo como lugar de resguardo, creía que era un lugar seguro difícil de encontrar, pero no fue así al quinto día los habían encontrado, y aquellos alienígenas habían matado a los herido y se la habían llevado presa, desconociendo al principio su suerte y al final maldiciéndola.

No había sido fácil sobrevivir en un mundo extraño, alejada completamente de sus familiares, de su raza, de su forma de vida, de ser libre a ser esclava, una esclava con pocas o ninguna obligación físicas, es decir, no tenía que hacer de doméstica, y ella hubiese preferido a hacer aquello en vez de atender al dueño de todo aquello.

Vestida únicamente con una camisola y una larga falda larga que le llegaba a los tobillos, sus pasos custodiados por los de unos guardias se dirigían a una de las habitaciones más importantes de aquel palacio, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora carentes de todo brillo de energía y vitalidad, se fijaron en su falda, la misma que todas las que como ella llevaban, un triste suspiro salió de su boca al recordar su pasado y su actual situación. En muchos aspectos aquel planeta le parecía mucho más retrógrado que su tan querida tierra.

No era la primera vez que la tomaba, y estaba decidida a cambiar su destino, y para ello necesitaba usar las únicas armas que tenía, pero también sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, y como muchas veces antes había sucedido debía de tragarse su orgullo. Levantó su rostro, y se irguió, no la verían derrotada, la verían como realmente era, una mujer bella, atractiva y digna.

- Entra – uno de los guardias habló.

La puerta se abrió cuando estuvo delante de ella, se introdujo en la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella dejando a los guardias en el pasillo.

Era una habitación muy grande iluminada por una tenue luz, con pocos muebles, no había un closet a la vista, seguro estaba escondido en alguna de las paredes al igual que el baño, algunos sillones, y el lecho del impresionante grande, no había más puertas que la que por donde ella había entrado. Grandes ventanales le daban una hermosa vista del paisaje de aquel planeta. Era un simple y enorme cuarto.

Entro en la habitación con paso firme, deteniéndose unos pasos después de haber cruzado la puerta, y ahí lo vio, sentado en su lecho completamente desnudo, esperándola con su oscura mirada fija en ella. Hizo una seña y ella se acercó a la cama, él se acomodó en la misma.

- Acércate más mujer - Era una rara hembra, en su planeta no había ninguna como ella, de mirada y cabellos azules como el mar, por eso la había escogido entre tantas.

- Si -

- Terminemos con esto de una vez, estoy impaciente - añadió –ven aquí ya – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bulma, señor – le había hecho un millón de veces aquella pregunta, y esa sería la ultima vez que lo haría, se dijo así misma.

- Vamos colócate encima de mi –

Ella obedeció, se levantó la falda, y se sentó sobre él, dejándola caer, nuevamente, nunca veían el físico de las esclavas se limitaban meramente penetrarlas a saciar su instinto sexual. Sintiendo debajo de su desnuda feminidad la virilidad de él.

– Levántate sobre tus rodillas.

Ella se hincó como se le ordenaba y el introdujo sus manos debajo de la falda de la mujer y acarició sus muslos, y de pronto sin pudor alguno unos dedos se introdujeron en su intimidad, ella dio un respingo y gimió, mientras aquellos irrespetuosos dedos manipulaban magistralmente su interior consiguiendo dilatarlo y humedecerlo lo suficiente para meter su órgano en ella, siempre hacia lo mismo antes de tomarla, aquello la hacia sentirse totalmente humillada. Nunca la tocaba mas allá de lo que era necesario. Los dedos del príncipe lograron estimular el cuerpo femenino, sentir el líquido lubricante de ella lo hizo reaccionar también y ella sintió entre sus piernas el pene endurecido y completamente rígido que se había levantado como asta.

- Ahora, baja sobre mi, y cuando lo hayas hecho comenzarás a moverte suavemente -

- Si mi señor -

Una de sus manos tomó el miembro erecto acomodándolo en la entrada de su interior, deslizándose lentamente sobre él mientras lo soltaba, sintiéndolo poco a poco dentro de ella, cuando finalmente estuvo segura de no lastimarlo se dejó caer suavemente, sintiendo todo su tamaño atrapado en su interior, un gemido salió de la boca del sayayín y no fue el único cuando ella comenzó a moverse sobre él apaciblemente como si montara a caballo.

- Eres excelente, por eso me gustas –

- Gracias señor – logró decir con un dejo de amargura.

De pronto el sayayín giró sobre la terrícola, y comenzó a embestirla cada vez con más fuerza, las manos femeninas se aferraban a las sabanas de la cama y fuertes gemidos se escapaban de su boca, mientras él la utilizaba. Cuando estuvo satisfecho salió de ella y se recostó a su lado.

- Eres obediente terrícola - Dijo sin dignarse a mirarla.

Su interior estaba lleno de ira, de frustración y tristeza, era ahora o nunca, posiblemente fuera un arma de doble filo pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

- Mi, señor, me gustaría agradecerle su gran bondad -

- Jajajajajaja… ¿Yo bondadoso?... jajaja, me haz hecho reír mujer, es el mejor chiste que he oído jamás, está bien me gusta como se oye eso, te lo concedo.

- Gracias mi señor

Bulma se dio vuelta hacia el príncipe, y por primera desde que había llegado y estado con él, admiró su bien formado cuerpo, se colocó sobre él, y se apoderó de su boca, causando gran sorpresa en el sayayín dejándolo completamente atónito. Los besos de la humana se hicieron cada vez más ardientes al igual que las caricias que colmaban el fuerte pecho de Vegeta y una vez más rodó sobre ella separándose.

- ¿qué te propones mujer?

- Agradecerle y agradarle a mi príncipe, pues a él le debo la vida.

La muchacha volvió a besarlo ardorosamente consiguiendo la respuesta por parte de él, mientras se besaban se giró nuevamente sobre él, pegándose a totalmente a él, sintiendo al fin la magnificencia de su duro y fuerte pecho contra sus suaves senos, la reacción de él fue apretarla mucho más hacia él, sorprendiéndolo ante la reacción de su propio cuerpo de tenerla aún más cerca, sin interrumpir los besos en un movimiento la hizo quedar nuevamente bajo de él.

Una mano tomó posesión de uno de los pechos, apretándolo desesperadamente, el príncipe sayayin estaba consternado por su reacción jamás nadie, había hecho a su cuerpo actuar de aquel modo, nuevas sensaciones y necesidades lo comenzaban a acosar, su corazón latía a mil desbocado, sus deseos eran incontrolables, cosa que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Se percató que su esclava era placenteramente voluptuosa, y quería constatarlo con sus propios ojos. Se separaron un instante pues el aire comenzaba a faltarles.

- Quiero verte, mujer, quítate la camisola.

- Prefiero no privarle de ese placer -

Una mirada de picardía se asomó a los ojos de Bulma, Vegeta entendiendo la situación en que se hallaba su cautiva, le subió la camisola para quitársela pero al descubrir los enormes y firmes pechos que subían y bajaban rápidamente al compás de la agitada respiración de la muchacha, en cuyo centro se hallaban erguidos un par de enormes y rosáceos volcanes respectivamente, su vista se perdió en ellos, admirándolos. Bulma sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba como el príncipe la miraba extasiado, la reacción que él había tenido, podía sentirla sobre su vientre.

Los dedos de Vegeta abordaron los senos masajeándolos gradualmente y en un instante ambas manos se encontraban en cada uno de ellos abarcándolos totalmente, recorriéndolos, apretándolos contra ella, aprisionándolos en sus manos sintiendo su suavidad, su tamaño, la dureza de los estimulados pezones contra su palma, en ocasiones encerrando entre sus dedos únicamente las endurecidas puntas estrujándolas. Jamás había sentido un placer igual se hallaba completamente excitado, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, ardientes exigiéndoles cada vez más.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah!

La exclamación placentera de Bulma y sentirla frotarse contra él en un acto involuntario lo enloqueció provocándolo aún más.

- Necesito poseerte.

Las manos del sayayin dejaron rápidamente los pechos de la mujer y levantaron la falda, se posisionaron en sus nalgas y la acomodaron para él, sus piernas separaron las de ella sin ninguna dificultad, abriéndole el espacio para llegar a su interior, empujando ansiosa y vigorosamente contra ella una sola vez entrando una vez más, ambos gimieron en ese instante.

Sintió el pene hinchado poseyéndola violentamente y sin dificultad, lo sintió moverse dentro, los brazos femeninos se aferraron a la espalda masculina. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas logrando así que la penetración fuese mas profunda y esa nueva sensación fue maravillosa, entonces sus movimientos se tornaron feroces, empujándola cada vez con más potencia, quería escuchar que como la intensidad de sus gritos se incrementaba con sus enérgicos movimientos, colmando sus oídos de placer.

Los encuentros anteriores habían sido fríos, solo la utilizaba para desahogar su calentura y sus ganas en ella como en muchas otras, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, sin embargo por un momento logró que la deseara y no fuera tan hosco con ella, y supo que ella podría con el tiempo esperar un trato más "digno", por llamarle de algún modo pero aquello no sería fácil de lograr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos, pero la historia sip, espero les guste y dejen reviews por si quieren algunos capítulos más, gracias a sus reviews aquí les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia...ALTO CONTENIDO LEMON (no aptos pa menores de edad y los que no les guste) ya estàn avisados. abur a ver si les late**

CAPITULO 2

Aquel planeta, parecía carecer de mujeres, según le habían dicho, o por lo menos el número de estás era muy reducido, y las pocas que habían preferían las peleas o simplemente a tomar por compañero un partido importante, y en este caso el saya más codiciado era el heredero al trono. Sin embargo pese al pequeño número de hembras de ese planeta, lo sayayines no estaban dispuestos a mezclarse con ninguna otra raza, podían conquistarlas, utilizarlas pero jamás su superioridad y orgullo se vería menospreciado al combinarse con seres inferiores. Por lo tanto todas las hembras extranjeras que eran tomadas recibían una dieta especial, para evitar el mestizaje.

Las trataban mejor que a la basura, les daban techo, comida, ropa, no les pegaban, pero a cambio tenían que satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de sus masculinos captores. Y no todos tenían derecho a ellas solo los altos rangos, por lo que estaban confinadas a cierta parte, en este caso, del palacio solo para ellas. El príncipe tenía su propio "harem" por llamarlo de alguna manera, el cual contaba con aproximadamente 50 hembras, la mayoría humanas, y por supuesto tenia sus favoritas, pero no por ello les daba mejores ropas, o un trato digno. Favoritas eran aquellas que lo visitaban con mayor frecuencia para apaciguar su caliente necesidad.

La atención del príncipe últimamente estaba enfocada en una alienígena de ínidga mirada, no sabía el por que pero solo pensar en aquella esclava le hacía hervir la sangre, y había tomado a otras en su lugar en un intento de apaciguar esa estúpida necesidad por ella, pero no pudiendo olvidar su capricho la había solicitado en varias ocasiones. Con sólo pensar en poseerla una vez más, su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante.

El contacto que tenía con ella antes del día que ojos vieran lo que escondía y sus manos acariciaron más de lo que debían, volvió hacer como en un principio. Ella había sido trasladada a la habitación del príncipe únicamente en dos ocasiones más, escoltada por uno o dos guardias, entraba, y tenía que esperar en la puerta la orden de su amo. Ansioso como en una de ellas, lo estaba al verla entrar la acorraló contra la pared, levantó la enorme falda sus piernas separaban las de ella, y su mano lujuriosa comenzaba a recorrer sutilmente sus muslos hasta introducirse en su interior, al sentir su humedad su mano abandonaba a la mujer y cediendo su lugar a su henchido miembro, empujando una y otra vez hasta calmar su deseo, podía tenerla 3 o 4 veces por visita.

Y en la otra, prefirió la comodidad de su cama, a le ordenó tumbarse en ella, mientras él se colocaba sobre ella mientras sus manos apartaban la incómoda tela y actuaban preparándola para él y acto seguido la penetró. Bulma no se explicaba esta actitud, antes la llamaba con mayor frecuencia, sin embargo prefería esto a estar sometida a los vulgares deseos del sayayìn, su cabecita loca no dejaba de tramar tretas.

La mente del Vegeta rememoraba constantemente a aquellas situaciones en las que la respiración agitada de la muchacha le erizaba la piel, el contacto de su pecho aplastando los de ella lo excitaba, y mas a un el recordar el momento en que acarició aquellas hermosas y grandes tetas, los gemidos de su boca al manipular su feminidad tenían un efecto de impaciencia y continuar con aquellas caricias tan solo por escucharla dominada por él, sus labios hinchados por los salvajes besos de los que los hacia presa en momentos de debilidad…había luchado por arrancarla de su pensamiento, de su cuerpo, la había dejado descansar más que a las demás con la esperanza de librarse del hechizo de la mujer de cabellos azules, pero todo aquello era imposible… tal era su turbación que la había mandado llamar en dos ocasiones más en un vano intento por remediar la situación, al contrario se había vuelto una enfermedad, una adicción, y esta noche volvería a estar con ella.

El silencio de aquel enorme pasillo fue roto por los pesados pasos de un par de guardias, quienes escoltaban a una prisionera, vestida con una fea y espantosa camisola, larga y floja al igual que la falda, su azulada cabellera estaba recogida en una trenza. Se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas de aquel lugar, y la hicieron ingresar en la habitación. La mayor parte estaba en penumbras, salvo por algunos de los blanquecinos rayos lunares que se colaban por el ventanal, y que no llegaban hasta donde ella estaba, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad encontraron la figura del sayayìn al otro lado de la habitación. Sus manos trabajaron rápida y hábilmente en su atuendo, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se desnudaba.

- ¿qué haces?- la pregunta la tomò por sorpresa

- Nada

- Acércate – La orden había que había sido emitida por una voz profunda y ronca.

Bulma obedeció, fue acercándose lentamente, el se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y la luz iluminó parte de aquella poderosa figura sin embargo la penumbra seguía ocultando su rostro. Las negras orbes del saya se abrieron como platos al observar el femenino cuerpo completamente desnudo iluminado por los rayos lunares, estaba completamente atónito y ella continuaba acercándose a paso lento. Observó perfectamente su hermoso rostro adornado por un par de brillantes y azulaceos topacios, su fina nariz, sus delgados labios carmesí que dejaban escapar los provocados gemidos, que había probado violentamente, su delgado cuello que bajaba hasta sus hombros, y más abajo sobresalían dos grandes y voluptuosas senos, en cuyo centro se erguían un par de rosáceos y grandes volcanes, que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Vegeta contuvo el aliento, la sangre le subió a la cabeza, la excitación de su pene fue inmediata, sin embargo el seguía inmóvil contemplándola. Su mirada continuó recorriéndola, la estrecha cintura llevaban su mirada hacia su pronunciada cadera y mas abajo unos rizos cubrían aquel lugar donde sus dedos habían tocado, manipulado, acariciado muchas veces consiguiendo su humedad y donde su pene había entrado a satisfacer su ambición.

Finalmente Bulma se detuvo a poca distancia del futuro soberano, esperando una nueva órden, pero esta no llegó, un momento se convertía en horas, esperando que todo saliera como quería, decidió dar un paso más, haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos y sus labios besaron los de él tiernamente, el saya no hacía ningún movimiento, estaba paralizado.

Vegeta sentía los dulces labios de Bulma en los suyos, estaba completamente confundido las nuevas sensaciones que ella le causaba no sabía si lo asustaban, si le gustaban si le inquietaban pero lo que si sabia era que le estimulaban sobremanera, había decidido en ese momento poseer a la terrícola tantas veces fuera necesario hasta verse libre de su necesidad por ella.

Vegeta profundizó aquel beso, devorando y recorriendo la boca femenina con su lengua, y ella le respondía de igual manera, mientras sus manos se encadenaban a su cuello y las de él se posaban en sus nalgas y la apretaban contra su cuerpo y entonces Bulma sintió de inmediato la excitada virilidad de su amo en su vientre. En un movimiento brusco Vegeta se separó de la mujer rompiendo el beso y el contacto físico.

- Quiero observarte otra vez – diciendo esto sus ojos se clavaron en sus enrojecidos labios, y luego en su pecho que subía y bajaba completamente agitado. Sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de Bulma, lo acariciaron suavemente y sin prisa, sus ojos, sus labios, bajaron por su cuello hasta sus hombros, continuaron descendiendo hasta su pecho, y comenzaron a manosearlo, cada mano en cada uno de sus senos.

- eres muy suave mujer – le dijo mientras sus manos los apretaban y entonces un gemido escapó de su boca,

- ¿te gusta que apriete tus tetas?

- Sí…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Sus manos continuaron jugando suavemente en aquella zona, después recorrieron su cintura y al llegar ala cadera volvió a aferrarla hacia él, mientras la besaba y la guiaba hacia su lecho, ella se aferró al cuerpo masculino y sintió nuevamente los efectos de aquella excitación en su vientre.

Entre febriles besos la recostó en la cama y finalmente la falta de aire les hizo separarse el volvió a mirarla totalmente maravillado, bajo de él estaba la mujer que tanto había deseado, su espléndida desnudez lo fascinaba, y ahí sometida bajo su peso quiso observarla temblar sometida a sus caricias, quería escucharla rogarle su ego necesitaba saber que el no era el que la deseaba sino al revés y una sonido ronco de una seductora invitación proveniente de sus labios lo trajo la realidad.

- oooooooooh, por favor ……..continúe –

Diciendo esto tomó masculinas manos y las llevó hasta sus pechos incitándolas a acariciarlos, el se dejó guiar sorprendido perdido unos instantes en esa clara mirada llena de deseo, y al sentir la dureza de los pezones y la suavidad de sus voluptuosos pechos bajo sus palmas tomó la iniciativa y como hiciera antes, pasó sus pulgares sobre la zona rosa viendo como los pezones cedían ante la presión de estos, apretaron gustosamente aquel par de blancas montañas como si se tratara de una exprimirle jugo a una dulce y delicada fruta, extrayendo los mas dulces gemidos de la femenina boca. La hembra se retorcía debajo de él, y sin quererlo se restregaba contra su dura masculinidad.

Bulma gozaba al sentirse por primera vez como mujer y no como objeto, gozaba el triunfo haber llevado Vegeta hasta ese punto, pero sabía que no era suficiente, pero en este momento eso no importaba, estaba disfrutando todo lo que él le hacía.

- Oh mi príncipe- gimió

Vegeta se posesionó salvajemente de su boca, Bulma enredó sus dedos en la negra cabellera, sus rostros se separaron y las miradas azulaceas y de obsidiana llenas de pasión se encontraron por unos instantes que parecieron horas. Se besaron una vez más y la real boca comenzó a descender despacio por el delgado cuello, llegando a los hombros, sus pechos seguían subyugados por las poderosas manos. Se detuvo un momento como si dudara de lo que tenía ganas de hacer, sus manos se apartaron y sus labios se cerraron en el rosado botón, gimió al sentir el primer beso y a este le siguieron muchos más, cuando Vegeta descubrió lo que su boca podía hacer ahí, no tuvo miramientos y se dedicó a saciar su apetito, besando, lamiendo, succionando suave o apasionadamente, y en ocasiones mordisqueando las suaves zonas con pasión desbordante, abriendo la boca para abarcar mucho o siendo considerado y abarcar solo el orgulloso pezón, gemidos y súplicas clamaban al príncipe continuar.

Mientras su boca se colmaba de placer, la mujer se arqueaba sobando su pelvis contra la de él, mientras el fuego líquido se liberaba entre los muslos, y las manos del príncipe se deslizaban por su vientre y más abajo, mientras sus piernas separaban completamente las de ella, mientras una mano aventurera se descendía por la selva de rizos con un solo propósito, sin embargo siguió de largo encontrando un sendero húmedo, tibio y resbaloso, su mano ascendió hasta la meta recorriendo suavemente sus labios, comprobando la dilatación e instintivamente y la hundió en ella, un grito y un espasmo fueron consecuencia satisfactoria de aquella anhelada invasión a su intimidad. Los intrusos se movían suavemente, consiguiendo más humedad, más súplicas, más deleite a la vez que su boca se hartaba de ella. Llegó el momento en la excitación exigía más que solo caricias y entonces entro en ella, embistiendo a la mujer y llegando ambos clímax, un solo alarido fue suficiente prueba de ello.

Cansado se recostó a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura, generalmente se tumbaba a su lado y descansaba sin permitirse ningún otro tipo de contacto físico como no fuera netamente para satisfacerse Esa noche algo en el príncipe había cambiado, la forma de tocarla fue absolutamente diferente¿podría ser que al fin hubiera conseguido algo por lo que había estado luchando?...si a eso se le puede llamar "lucha", se tendría que andar con cuidado no podía cantar victoria todavía, y aun así en algún momento de la noche aquella fiebre volvió apoderarse de ellos.

¿Cómo podía ser que deseara tanto a esa mujer? A esa esclava¿por qué siempre aparecía en su mente?...¿por que esa obsesión? Incluso alguna vez llegó a observarla de lejos y no solo el deseo de tenerla a su lado despertó en él, si no que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, y sus ojos se maravillaron al verla ¿Qué DEMONIOS LE ESTABA PASANDO?

**Gracias por sus reviews espero recibir màs a ver que opinan de este capitulo, abuuur**


	3. Chapter 3

Por lo que había escuchado estaban próximas a celebrarse las fiestas en honor al cumpleaños del príncipe, por lo que todo el mundo estaba atareado preparando todo para el festejo, pero las noticias más importantes que le habían hecho recobrar el valor y darle nuevos bríos no eran acerca del príncipe y su fiesta de cumpleaños, si no de su hogar, de la Tierra, después de meses de no escuchar ni saber nada al fin se había enterado que había una rebelión que les estaban causando severos dolores de cabeza a los sayayín, que los terrícolas estaban utilizando nueva tecnología en la guerra que los mantenía a raya, situación que no previeron los invasores, estaba casi segura de donde y como habían conseguido el nuevo armamento y quien estaba a cargo, sonrió para sí al pensar en los problemas en que les había causado a los sayayín, los recuerdos de su planeta, el saberlo en peligro, darse cuenta que ella era una de las esperanzas para salvar a su gente, ese había sido el detonante para seguir adelante y concentrarse en hacer todo lo necesario para escapar a como diera lugar de aquel planeta hostil.

El príncipe llevaba días sin mandarla llamar, lo que en un inicio le preocupaba, sin embargo ahora tenía más claras sus prioridades: recaudar información y regresar con los suyos, así que ese tiempo era demasiado valioso como para preocuparse por nimiedades como su alteza.

Se había hecho a la idea de cambiarlo, y lo había logrado en cierto modo, pero eso no era suficiente y por orgullo no podía continuar humillándose de aquella manera, simplemente no podía esperar a que eso sucediera, y mientras tanto se había dado a la tarea de averiguar discretamente lo que más pudiese sobre aquellos invasores, como prisionera que era los sayayin no se cuidaban de lo que decían, hablaban de sus asuntos con singular alegría, además de desconocer su condición como terrícola, y eso le daba a ella no poca sino toda la ventaja del mundo, pues no se habían detenido a averiguar a quien habían capturado, al pensar en ello Bulma sonrió para sí …- estúpidos que son- los habían subestimado, y ella estaba aprovechando ese pequeño descuido pero tenía que ser muy cautelosa con lo que hacía para no ser descubierta, aunque, bueno en aquel lugar no le importaba a nadie pero no estaba de más ser precavida.

-¡Demonios!...¡Maldito, estúpido desarmador!- se llevó el dedo a la boca.

Sus habilidades de inventora no le habían fallado nunca, excepto por que esa estúpida herramienta había resbalado del tornillo que tenía que apretar provocándole una herida en el dedo, de la cual brotó algo de sangre.

Aprovechando su tiempo libre logró averiguar dónde estaba el área de despegue, alguna vez había logrado introducirse en una de las naves sayayin, recopilando la información necesaria acerca de su uso, programación, estructura, funcionamiento, etc. Durante sus paseos, había tomado notas sobre nombres y cargos de los guardias, puestos de vigilancia, horarios. Las dimensiones del lugar, había hecho estudios estadísticos y de probabilidad, había robado algunas herramientas y artefactos para su estudio, modificación, es decir decodificar los aparatos, cambiar la programación, lenguaje, órdenes, arquitectura, etc, todo aquello que fuese necesario hacer con ellos para que le fueran útiles.

El aparato que estaba arreglando tenía un montón de usos, era toda un genio, no había nacido en mucho tiempo alguien como ella. Ese aparatito servía como brújula, como detector de calor, podía conseguir los códigos necesarios para abrir puertas y activar otros artefactos, finalmente lo estaba terminando, solo faltaban unos ajustes por aquí otros por allá, ponerle la tapa y cerrarla bien y listo.

Por fin terminé - Se separó un poco admirando complacida el resultado de su esfuerzo y algo de dolor en uno de sus dedos, aquel aparato no era de llamar la atención, parecía más un simple reloj de pulso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Podría decirse que era su despacho, una especie de sala de junta o algo por el estilo, en general solo pasaba ahí el tiempo necesario para resolver los asuntos políticos de Vegita, nuevas estrategias de invasión, y todos los asuntos que tenían que ver con estas, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo la invertía en entrenamiento, ya que una de sus metas era convertirse en el legendario supersayayin.

De cabeza rapada muy al contrario de los demás sayayin, una especie de azotador negro "adornaba" su cara, corpulento y mucho más alto que el príncipe cualquiera diría sin temor a equivocarse que con un sape podía poner fuera de combate a Vegeta, pero las apariencias engañan, el príncipe era de la clase superior de guerreros sayayin, los más fuertes, por eso su familia llevaba años en el poder.

Él y el otro saya habían estado discutiendo por horas asuntos relacionados con la invasión hecha a cierto planeta de la vía láctea con el que estaban teniendo algunas dificultades.

Nappa curtido guerrero sayayín, la fiel mano derecha del príncipe de Vegita se reunió con el para hablar de un asunto en particular les estaba causando ciertas dificultades.

- Mi príncipe – dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Estamos teniendo muchos problemas, al parecer subestimamos a los terrícolas, se han revelado y pese a que nuestra fuerza es superior y nuestra tecnología es de las mejores, ellos están a nuestro nivel, han logrado interceptar nuestras comunicaciones, tienen armas mortales que detectan nuestros movimientos y es …

- ¡Estúpidos! y ¿por qué no muestran su verdadero poder?

- Por que no existe la luna….

- Y dime ¿Qué demonios les ha impedido crear una luna artificial?

- Ha aparecido un nuevo líder terrícola que parece haberles dado nuevos bríos y el valor necesario para enfrentarnos, todavía no conseguimos dar con él. Su tecnología en un principio era obsoleta, ahora en cambio parece que están sacando lo mejor y nos impiden transformarnos, sólo uno de nuestros guerreros logró hacerlo, pero esos malditos tienen naves rápidas y lograron acabar con él.

- ¿Quién está a cargo?

- Raditz

- ¿Ese insecto? … Quiero que vayas a ese maldito lugar y te encargues de eso.

- Si su alteza

- ¿Eso es todo?...o ¿hay algo más?

- Por ahora ese era el asunto más importante

- Está bien, ya vete, y quiero resultados positivos de esto Nappa.

-Sí - El gran Nappa hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar dejando sólo al príncipe.

Vegeta príncipe orgulloso del planeta Vegita, no había nada que le preocupara más en el mundo que el bienestar de su planeta, la supremacía de su raza y el convertirse en el sayayín más poderoso del universo. Inquietud, miedo y debilidad era una palabra que no existía en el vocabulario de los sayas en cierto modo, por que se referían así a las demás razas que habitaban el universo, pero hasta el ser más poderoso del cosmos debe tener una debilidad y él no las tenía, no sabía que era eso hasta hace poco tiempo, una extraña sensación había aparecido hace poco tiempo aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, eso lo molestaba por que sabía por definición que era aquello aunque no quisiera sentirlo.

¡Maldita sea! –gritó furiosamente en el mismo instante que cientos de pedazos de una de las mesas salían disparados por todos lados debido al golpe que éste le había propinado, esto solo había podido ser provocado por una sola cosa en la vida: inquietud.

- ¡Demonios!..¿Qué me está pasando?...Nunca había perdido así el control. - La pérdida de control tenía que ver con la dueña de un par de hermosas joyas azules y el bien lo sabía, más no se lo permitiría, últimamente no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran eso, y para colmo de males los insectos del planeta tierra osaban prestar resistencia, cosa que no le preocupaba mucho realmente, pero en esos momentos el horno no estaba para bollos, y por si eso fuera poco, se aproximaba su cumpleaños y su madre había decidió celebrarlo en grande y no precisamente por que le gustaran las fiestas a su hijo, si no por que hacer destacar al futuro rey de aquel planeta, bueno aunque todos sus pobladores ya lo sabían, además de que su querida madre quería presentarle a alguna hembra para que le diera un heredero, ya que cualquier rey debería de tener una reina y su caso no sería la excepción.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y soltando una especie de gruñido, harto de todas las estupideces que había estado pensando y haciendo, como hace unos cuantos minutos cuando mandó a Nappa a la Tierra sin motivo alguno para "resolver los conflictos" él sabía perfectamente que Raditz era completamente capaz solucionarlos, realmente se estaba hartando de aquella situación así que decidió salir a caminar para despejarse un poco, raro en él, ya que siempre que quería desestrearse era cuando entrenaba con más ahínco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba tratando de relajarse, de por primera vez en su vida pensar en cosas triviales o tontas, que le hicieran no pensar en las rehenes, en su cumpleaños, en la Tierra, entrenamiento, en él, pero que difícil era aquello, se decía mientras a la vez que su paciencia se iba agotando al no lograr de distraerse. Su palacio era enorme lo conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano y a pesar de todo nunca se había detenido a ver los detalles, observó con detenimiento los hermosos jardines, las estatuas, las paredes, -mmm hay que resanar algunas y pintar otras, no están en mal estado pero el palacio debe de estar siempre impecable – pensó y por primera vez sin darse cuenta de ello se había olvidado de sus problemas.

Un extraño ruido, más bien ruidos irreconocibles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, estaban cerca de él, estaba seguro que en esa área del palacio no había animales, así que iría a ver que estaba sucediendo, por no decir que la curiosidad lo dominó esta vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Aaaaaah! Que relajante es caminar y olvidarse por un momento de todo

Mientras caminaba pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, disfrutando de la calma y libertada que tenía en esos momentos, quizás en un buen tiempo no volviera a disfrutar de ellos. Si había algo que admirara realmente de aquella sociedad era el avance tecnológico que tenían, pero ahora también de la arquitectura tan diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, los jardines con plantas exóticas completamente desconocidas para ella, estaba fascinada como una niña.

A lo lejos logró ver lo que parecía ser una fuente, entonces quiso verla más de cerca, dio vuelta a la esquina para llegar a ella y entonces se sintió presa de algo inexplicable, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron abrumados y su boca no pudo emitir sonido alguno, se encontraba recargada contra la pared sin poder moverse un peso la aprisionaba contra ella impidiéndole escapar, su boca era sellada por otra que la besaba sucia y frenéticamente, al mismo tiempo unas manos se deslizaban bajo su falda acariciando lascivamente sus muslos, mientras una rodilla le separaba las piernas, la ausencia de aire finalmente llegó y por fin logró ver fugazmente el rostro de su agresor, pudiendo solamente notar su lujurioso mirar, Bulma intentó decir algo pero fue callada inmediatamente del mismo modo como la había recibido.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ………¡Estúpida terrícola! – dijo el hombre mientras intentaba calmar el dolor que la mujer le había provocado en el labio y principalmente en la entrepierna.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez! –

Dicho esto Bulma salió corriendo sin rumbo lejos del saya. Todo había sucedido muy rápido en cuanto el hombre la besó nuevamente ella aprovechó la oportunidad mordiéndole el labio inferior para que al momento de separarse, ella pudiera acomodarle un rodillazo en su parte más sensible, y así lo hizo, al fin y al cabo conocía la anatomía de los varones de aquel planeta la cual no era nada diferente a los del suyo, cegado por la ira de la humillación que le produjo la simple esclava se olvidó del dolor y salió tras ella consiguiendo alcanzarla a los pocos metros; se abalanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron al suelo, el la sometió debajo de su cuerpo y sus manos fueron sujetas por las de él en ambos costados, mientras ella continuaba revolviéndose debajo intentando vanamente liberarse

- ¡Muy bien estúpida haremos esto más divertido!

- ¡NOO¡DETENTE!... soy una de las favoritas del príncipe.

- ¿Esperas que te crea?... si es así entonces disfrutaré plenamente de este privilegio real.

Esta vez él la besó fieramente, ella con los ojos cerrados presa invadida por el asco y el pánico emitió un ahogado gemido y un hilillo de sangre recorrió parte del rostro femenino, el saya invadía salvajemente su boca, restregando su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras ella no paraba de luchar por su libertad. De un momento a otro Bulma se sintió libre abrió rápidamente los ojos para ver que sucedía, se paró lo más rápidamente que pudo, buscando con la mirada a su agresor sin encontrarlo estaba a punto de salir corriendo nuevamente cuando de pronto sintió un jalón en el brazo haciéndola girar 180 grados dejándola y lo que vio la dejo totalmente perpleja.

-¡¿QUÈ HACES AQUI?!

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente espero perdonen la demora, no soy de muchas palabras así que nos estamos leyendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He tardado un poco pero aqui les tengo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado tanto como los otros y para no variar la costumbre he de decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la historia como tal es de mi propia inspiración.

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4**

-¡¿QUÈ HACES AQUI?!

- Yy yo estaba paseando, es que me...– dijo titubeando tratando de explicar pero no pudo por que fue interrumpida, estaba realmente asustada aquellos ojos negros mostraban una rabia que estaba siendo contenida más allá de lo posible.

- ¡¿PASEANDO?! – Esa respuesta lo había dejado pasmado -¿DE QUE PRIVILEGIOS CREES QUE GOZAS ESTUPIDA ESCLAVA?- En ese instante Vegeta alzó una mano que violentamente fue a parar al rostro de la peliazul, tumbándola unos metros más allá totalmente inconsciente. El sayayín había quedado perplejo su enojo irracional lo hizo actuar de aquella manera pero jamás pensó que ella fuera tan débil, una sayayin jamás hubiera salido volando por una insignificante cachetada y por supuesto eso de quedar inconsciente, jamás, eso no era posible para una de las razas más poderosas del universo.

De pronto oyó un ruido tras el apenas alcanzó a voltear cuando sintió un golpe que le volteó la cara, pues no estaba prevenido, el maldito sujeto que trataba de violar a SU mujer, se le dejaba ir a los golpes, que inesperado e inútil atrevimiento acaso el insecto ese no sabía quien era su oponente.

- ¡Esa terrícola es mía y tú no me la vas a quitar!

- ¡MALDITO INSECTO¿COMO TE ATREVES?

Ambos sayayines se miraban como estudiándose, pero a diferencia de Vegeta, quien permanecía perfectamente plantado y aparentemente relajado, el otro se encontraba en posición de ataque esperando la oportunidad para atacar al príncipe, pero este no le dio tiempo y se lanzó hacia él propinándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, seguido de otro en la cara y rematando con un rodillazo nuevamente en la boca del estómago dejando a su contrincante fuera de combate, había descargado en él todo el enojo de hace unos momentos, hubiera podido matarlo ahí mismo, nadie le habría dicho nada pues era el príncipe, hacía mucho traía un algo que lo estaba molestando y aquel sayayín le había dado el pretexto perfecto para desahogarse pero todavía se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que esa escoria lo hubiese retado a él? Al príncipe de los sayayín, pero sus ojos no le dieron importancia y volteó a ver la figura que se encontraba metros más allá completamente inconsciente.

- Nappa te quiero aquí en este instante.

- Si mi señor¿dónde está?

- No estoy para estupideces, ven inmediatamente y trae a Kabuto.

- Si señor.

No tenía idea por que había actuado así, por que una rabia incontrolable se había apoderado de él de esa, manera. – Tonterías - Se había acercado al cuerpo desvanecido cuerpo femenino se hincó a su lado y pasó una mano por debajo de sus hombros levantándola y acercándola contra su pecho, la cara de la muchacha quedó recargada contra él y con la otra mano quitó con cuidado los desordenados cabellos que cubrían su rostro observándolo con detenimiento. Aquel hermoso rostro estaba lastimado, un lado se hallaba completamente hinchado y el otro tenía raspones y todo aquello era su culpa y ahora se arrepentía, pero a partir de ese momento nadie volvería a dañarla jamás de esa manera, ni él mismo.

-¿Pero que idioteces estoy pensando?

Justo en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista y lo primero que vio fue el varonil rostro del príncipe muy cerca del suyo, su profunda mirada estaba clavada en la marina de ella mientras que su cálido aliento acariciaba su rostro, aquello la inquietó e intentó separarse de aquel ser con un brusco movimiento que la mandó nuevamente al suelo sintiendo un dolor punzante en su mano, pero no le importó lo único que quería en ese instante era alejarse de ese hombre.

- ¿Qué te pasa terrícola?– dijo de modo despreciativo al ver su reacción mientras se acercaba a ella para tratar de ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

- No me toque. – estaba totalmente a la defensiva, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar nunca se había sentido tan humillada como ese día, trataba de pararse pero la situación de nervios en que ahora se encontraba le estaba afectando demasiado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su situación cambió, de estar tirada en el piso haciendo vanos esfuerzos ayudando por levantarse, la caída la había lastimado más de lo que pensó, y las prisas por escapar de ese lugar no la estaban, de pronto se encontraba en brazos de aquel sayayín.

- ¿Pero que demo…

- Cállate – ordenó el príncipe -

- Señor ...-

- Nappa lleva a esa escoria a prisión y encárgate de que reciba un castigo ejemplar por traición.

- Si señor.

- Tú, lleva a esta esclava a curación y la quiero perfectas condiciones, te hago responsable de ella. – se la entregó y se marchó de ahí. Dejando a una anonadad Bulma en los brazos de un completo desconocido que al parecer no se encontraba perplejo ante la orden y más aun con el enemigo en brazos.

- Esto no puede ser – murmuró para si Kabuto con rabia contenida, mientras Bulma sentía la tensión en el cuerpo del sayayín, Nappa se estaba encargando del otro sayayin y apenas había escuchado a lo que había dicho su compañero, sabía perfectamente que si él lo había oído el príncipe también, quien se había detenido en seco al escuchar aquella insolencia, pero antes que cualquiera de los tres reaccionara, la mujer se pudo liberar de los brazos del soldado.

- No se preocupe, puedo caminar perfectamente y en unos días estaré en excelentes condiciones, con permiso.

- No te atrevas a moverte, y tú obedece – Vegeta no se había movido ni un ápice, se encontraba de espalda a la pareja quienes respectivamente lo veían una atemorizada y el otro absolutamente ofendido por la orden recibida, al escucharlo Bulma se detuvo y lo miró expectante.

- Pero señor …- Kabuto se había atrevido a replicar, grave error en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el príncipe había girado su cuerpo unos 45 grados levantando su mano y de ella salió disparado un potente rayo amarillo hacia el insolente soldado de quinta.

- Si no quieres que te mate, obedece. – Vegeta se giró y abandonó el lugar sabiendo perfectamente que aquel guerrero de clase 4 había entendido y obedecería sus ordenes. Nappa había observado todo y sabía también lo que él tenía que hacer apenas Kabuto cumpliera las órdenes del príncipe.

Bulma fue llevada a la sala de curación tal como el príncipe había ordenado creando algo de sorpresa en algunos de los presentes, como los encargados del manejo de aquellas máquinas y la única respuesta y posibilidad que tendrían de satisfacer su curiosidad sería que habían sido ordenes de su alteza Vegeta. La habían introducido en una especie de cápsula, la cual se había llenado de líquido, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí pero cuando salió sus heridas estaban completamente curadas, no tenía ni un rasguño, ni alguna clase de molestia en la mano. Después de eso había regresado escoltada a su habitación, no por que fuese una persona importante, si no por que ningún esclavo podría andar por donde le diera la gana, y ella aunque fuera una de las consortes favoritas del príncipe no sería la excepción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entro en su habitación y fue corriendo a verse al pequeño espejo que tenía, se sorprendió muchísimo al no ver en su rostro un moretón, rasguño o hinchazón alguna, estaba perfecto como siempre, de pronto recordó el dolor punzante en su mano, se le había olvidado por completo, hizo varios movimientos con ella pero nada ni un piquetito sintió, comenzó a revisarse toda, no recordaba haber sufrido una inyección o cualquier otra cosa durante su estancia en la enfermería y en realidad así había sido.

Cuando hubo llegado a la enfermería la desnudaron, la metieron en una capsula de cristal transparente le pusieron una respirador y comenzó a llenarse de lo que al parecer era agua y después había despertado y ahora ya estaba en su cuarto.

- Esa tecnología sería de gran ayuda para la humanidad – su imaginación comenzó a trabajar con ideas muy buenas acerca de cómo podría utilizar ese nuevo descubrimiento de la tecnología sayayín, y una cosa llevó a otra acordándose que no tenía tiempo que perder ya faltaban menos de 5 días para las fiestas en honor al príncipe y esa sería su única oportunidad de escapar, tendría que ponerse a trabajar en todo ese tiempo afinando los detalles y revisando que todo estuviera como lo necesitaba para poder huir de aquel maldito lugar de una vez por todas.

- Muy bien manos a la obra……¡cielos! – Un repentino mareo la hizo caer nuevamente en la silla, las nauseas aparecieron, comenzó a respirar profundamente se paró despacio por un vaso con agua y al tomarlo notó que su pulso era inconsistente, estaba temblando demasiado, - ¿Qué me esta pasando? – asustada fue dirigió a su cama como pudo y se recostó en ella, justo en ese momento se escucho una voz indicándole que se requería su presencia en la alcoba del príncipe en 5 minutos. – ¡Pero es que acaso ese hombre esta loco! - ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había sucedido el "principito" quisiera estar con ella¿Acaso no tenía la más mínima consideración? Evidentemente no, pero de sólo pensar en estar con el un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda jamás pasó por su mente que después de todo él la mandaría llamar, y si lo hacía esperar definitivamente todo se pondría peor, - Ni modo tendré que ir - no quería ir, con los recientes sucesos había aprendido a temerle al sayayìn. Bulma intentó ponerse de pie, la habitación se movió, su cuerpo se sacudió y la oscuridad apareció.

Quien sabe cómo pero de un brinco estuvo sentada en la cama, respirando agitadamente, el sudor caía por su frente y los temblores continuaban, trataba de hilar ideas, de ubicarse se encontraba totalmente desorientada, los golpes en la puerta eran más recios, volteó a verla y supo que era de ahí de donde provenían esos ruidos malditos que taladraban su cabeza, no entendía por que se sentía tan mal.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, los ruidos comenzaron nuevamente pero esta vez no eran golpes, volteó nuevamente a ver la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos al ver que alrededor del marco de la puerta iba apareciendo una fisura seguida de un crujir de piedras y de pronto la puerta y parte del marco ya no estaban ahí, se había puesto de pie del susto, una nube de polvo le impedía ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, unos minutos mas tarde esta se había desvanecido y pudo ver claramente en lo que antes era su puerta a dos guardias y entre ellos al príncipe Vegeta.

- Traíganla

- No, por favor – dijo casi como súplica, los soldados hicieron caso omiso y entraron por ella. Bulma se esforzó inútilmente en resistirse, ambos guardias la tomaron brutalmente cada uno de un brazo lastimándola y la arrastraron fuera del lugar hasta llegar a la presencia del príncipe.

- Maldita, – el príncipe hizo un movimiento de cabeza y los guardias obligaron a Bulma a verlo, la profundidad oscura de los ojos del príncipe estaba llena de ira, ira que se clavaba en sus atemorizados y azulados ojos. - ¿Acaso quieres morir¿Cómo se atreve tu una escoria terrícola como tú a hacer lo que le da la gana? - Se sentía tan cansada, tan mal que no tenía la más mínima intención de responder, desvió su mirada al piso y suspiró, en ese instante sintió como su rostro era levantado violentamente enfrentando el de su enemigo, de su boca salió un leve quejido - ¿Quién te crees tu para desairarme, a mí que soy el príncipe? – Sueltenla -

Bulma sólo podía ver el aquel odio del sayayín, quien al ver el aterrorizado rostro de la humana lo había soltado y había dado media vuelta.

g- Yo … yo – y – intentó decir y cuando el sayayín se giró nuevamente hacia ella, los recuerdos recientes de la violencia del príncipe se hicieron presentes creyendo que nuevamente iba a sufrir los golpes de su enemigo, cansada física y emocionalmente como estaba su cuerpo se volvió pesado y toda su visión se oscureció, las fuerzas de sus piernas flaquearon y finalmente se desvaneció. Vegeta la había alcanzado a sostener, por segundos sus ojos se perdieron admirando detenidamente la figura femenina que tenía en sus brazos, el leve ruido de uno de sus guardias que se apresuró a ayudarle le hizo volver a la realidad se levantó cargándola y se la entregó.

- Llévala a curación, la quiero perfectamente bien para mañana en la tarde

- Si señor

- Y no hay pero que valga, espero hayan entendido.-

- Si señor - respondieron al unísono ambos.

Dicho esto Vegeta se dio media vuelta dejando atrás a los guardias y se dirigió al gimnasio a entrenar no sin pensar en sus estúpidas consideraciones para la humana – Maldita desgraciada – dio un puñetazo a uno de las columnas que había en el pasillo, la cual minutos después cayó hecha polvo al piso sin que nadie entendiera el porqué de dicho fenómeno. Mientras que los guardias se fueron a cumplir las órdenes.

* * *

**Les agradezco a todos los lectores sus reviews por que creanlo o no es un incentivo para seguir escribiendo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y no desesperen en la actualización del siguiente.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola después de tanto tiempo les dejo este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Una disculpa por la tardanza y muchas gracias por los reviews. He de aclarar que los derechos de los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, pero si el relato como tal._

**CAPITULO 5**

Simplemente no podía creer que había perdido dos maravillosos días en nada más y nada menos que golpes, idas a la enfermería, dos días de trabajo perdidos, dos días en que se le había acercado el príncipe de otra manera, -si claro uuuuuuuuuy que alegría, ja ja ja- en uno la golpeó y al otro estuvo a punto también, o ¿no?¡ Pues como no! claro que si, no era más que una bestia como todos los de su raza, un maldito salvaje, un animal, mucha tecnología y realeza pero eso no quería decir que fueran civilizados………Un momento… ella tenía mucho que hacer como para estar pensando en el comportamiento del sayayín ese, "Pero el gusto de tenerme de vuelta le va a durar poco" así que sonrió y trató de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía antes de ir a ver a realeza, apenas tenía un día y ese rato para poder preparar todo.

Intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente no podía había una duda que asaltaba su mente y le preocupaba mucho acerca del por qué de su desmayo del día anterior, comía bien, no se mal pasaba, se tomaba las malditas hierbas y brebajes que le daban, si de algo estaba plenamente segura es de que no quería un hijo de esa maldita raza por nada del mundo, pero los sayayín podían confiar en que también con los terrícolas funcionarían, y si estaba emb………. - ¡NOOOOOOOOO! Imposible, jamás no soy ni la primera ni la última terrícola que pasaba por eso así que simplemente no puede ser posible.- agitó su cabeza diciéndose y tratándose de convencer que debía haber una explicación para ello, pero ya luego pensaría en ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jamás había imaginado que le quedaran dos días para la fiesta, maldito fuera su cumpleaños el no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en ridículos eventos sociales, el gobernar Vegita, los pocos problemas políticos, la guerra contra la tierra, los ojos azules de……..¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!, sacudió la cabeza, en verdad no podía creer que se distrajera tan fácilmente por culpa de una estúpida y débil humana, pero "es que es tan bella y a la vez tan frágil como un diamante, QUE VOY A PULVERIZAR SI SIGO PENSANDO EN IDIOTECES" . Se pasó las manos por el cabello, se encontraba completamente exasperado, si tan sólo encontrara la razón del porque esa maldita mujer estaba gobernando sus pensamientos.

En fin como fuera tenía que concentrarse y no desvariar pensando en ella, ni pensar en que sentía la responsabilidad de protegerla a como diera lugar, por que viéndolo como se viera esa hembra era suya y a fin de cuentas uno cuida lo que es suyo, además el tener ese hermoso cuerpo inerte en sus brazos y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, jamás volvería a pasar, esa mujer era suya y la tendría muy pronto nuevamente entre sus brazos aunque no de la misma manera, habiendo llegado a esa conclusión de no muy buena gana por fin pudo concentrarse en otros asuntos que necesitaban su atención.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente había llegado el momento, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, dudó un instante, tragó saliva, respiró profundamente para darse valor y dio un par de pasos atravesando el marco de la misma, al igual que antes la puerta se cerró y entonces supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Conteniendo todavía el aire y sus sentidos completamente alerta a cualquier ruido, movimiento, aroma, cualquier detalle… pero naaaaaaada, absolutamente nada ocurría, los segundos parecían horas, y nada pasaba en esas horas, finalmente soltó el aire y respiró un poco mas tranquila, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo estúpido de aquello ella no estaría en paz ni a salvo hasta que hubiese regresado a la tierra, quería estar en su hogar - "que tont..." - no pudo terminar la frase de pronto se vio aprisionada contra la pared, su boca no podía emitir ningún sonido, se había quedado muda y ni sus manos ni piernas no podían moverse.

No supo como fue, sólo que cuando entró él se convirtió en el más formidable cazador, guardando absoluto silencio y logrando pasar desapersibido, observando atentamente las reacciones de su presa y calculando el momento perfecto para atacar. Qué gracioso era verlo de aquel modo, pero exactamente fue así como sucedió. La vió entrar, como un pequeño animal asustado que entra a la jaula del león, esperando expectante a que aquel apareciera, la observó mirar para todos lados en una postura rígida y a la defensiva, y una vez segura de que no corriía peligro soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que relajaba su postura, sin embargo algo le extrañó, la presa hizo un movimiento inesperado, y en ese preciso momento él se había movido velozmente sin darle oportunidad a nada finalmente el cazador obtenía la presa que quería e iba a disfrutar de su triunfo.

Bulma estaba parada ni a un paso de la puerta, abrió los ojos lentamente esperando verlo y contrario a lo que pensó no lo vio, finalmente pudo respirar un poco más tranquila, en verdad no quería estar en ese lugar nunca más, trató de relajarse pero en aquel sitio le era absolutamente imposible, trató de darse valor y seguir adelante pero sus piernas no obedecían, los minutos se le hacían eternos, la incertidumbre, el miedo, y el orgullo entre otras cosas la hicieron actuar por impulso haciéndola volver sobre sus pasos, su boca se arqueó en lo que sería un sonrisa de triunfo al no verse libre de aquel ser, sin embargo había sido una victoria efímera, mejor dicho no había sido nada, tan pronto como dio vuelta para huir sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo seguido de un gemido y un tremendo golpe en la espalda y la cabeza, que la dejó sofocada y algo aturdida. Clavados en sus claros y sorprendidos ojos turquesas estaban aquellos que irradiaban una oscura y arrogante furia, una fuerte punzada en su mano le hizo desviar la mirada por unos instantes solo para comprobar que el sayayin era la causa de su dolor. - ¿QUE ES LO QUE INTENTABAS HACER?, - la voz de Vegeta la aterró recordándole aquella vez que lo encontró en los jardines ¡CONTESTAA! Gritó furioso, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y apretando aún más el agarre. El saya estaba verdaderamente colérico, - ¿qué demonios había intentado hacer esa inútil?, ¿escaparse? --, eso era simplemente inconcebible, lo había descolocado completamente -¡¿Cómo te atreves miserable mujer?! ¡jamás te dejaré ir, eres mi prisionera, eres MIA!- Bulma se encontraba completamente en shock por cuestión de segundos no supo lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando lo entendió trató de luchar sin éxito alguno, estaba atrapada entre el frío muro y el ardiente cuerpo del sayayín, y su boca estaba siendo devorada de una manera violenta, cada una de sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas por las de él, entre más trataba de oponerse Vegeta más la aprisionaba, esa mujer le hacía hervir la sangre, se estaba exitando demasiado al sentir el cuerpo femenino frotarse con el suyo y todo a causa de los movimientos vanos de aquella esclava por librarse.

Al fin la haría suya una vez más, ya no podía soportar un día más sin tenerla, sin disfrutar de su cuerpo, de su calor, de sus ojos, de acariciar esa cabellera azul, y sobre todo de excitarse con solo pensarla, imaginarla desnuda, la haría suya todas las veces que fuera necesario hasta hartarse de ella, hasta saciar el apetito sexual que la terrícola le provocaba.

Sus manos al fin fueron liberadas e inmediatamente sintió como su falda era recogida a la vez que el contacto con el sayayín se hacia más intimo, sintiendo su dura virilidad frotando su cuerpo, buscando hundirse en el. Una vez liberadas sus manos Bulma las puso en el pecho ardiente del sayayín intentando inútilmente apartarlo. Al mismo tiempo tanto las manos del príncipe e se movían por sus muslos apretándolos hasta llegar a sus nalgas donde las caricias se volvieron lascivas. ¡No, no podía soportarlo! ¡No quería estar con él! Las manos del sayayín apretaron sus nalgas y la obligaron a acomodarse para él, en tanto un ronco susurro se dejó escuchar haciéndola estremecer nuevamente --Estate quieta mujer, no quiero lastimarte – Bulma comprendió a lo que se refería y prefirió dejar de luchar, no quería salir lastimada, no más. Finalmente Vegeta la había dominado una vez más.

El príncipe no dejaba de mirarla por un instante, sentía su aliento, la tensión del cuerpo femenino, pero esto último que importaba ella estaba para servirlo y así sería. Vegeta levantó una a una las piernas de la mujer acomodándolas alrededor de su cadera, mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros. En un instante Bulma sintió como la acomodaba encima de su duro, hinchado y erecto pene, acto seguido entro en ella de manera violenta arrancándole un gemido a su prisionera.

un instante ninguno se movió, él estaba disfrutando de haber logrado hacerla suya, era sensación gloriosa estar dentro de ella, de sentir su humedad, su cuerpo febril cerca del suyo, su aliento, su peso en su miembro, no se conforme con esto comenzó a embestirla una y otra vez, y una y otra vez ella se apretaba sus piernas alrededor de él, quería escucharla gemir, quería satisfacer su deseo. Bulma lo sentía moverse en su interior, empujando con más fuerza una y otra vez. Vegeta empujó fuerte esta vez estallando en placer, derramando el caliente líquido dentro de ella, invadiéndola. Se detuvo por un instante, sus negros ojos se clavaron en los azules y una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe para en seguida apoderarse de los labios de la humana, un par de embestidas más dieron fin al acto sexual. – Tu cuerpo me satisface – susurró.

Las manos se apartaron de las piernas de la humana, que una vez que hubieron tocado el piso él abandonó el cuerpo de su esclava, al mismo tiempo que la acorralaba contra la pared., Vegeta se acercó recargando todo su ardiente y sudoroso cuerpo encima del de ella, aprisionándolo nuevamente contra la pared a la vez que escondía la cara en su cuello aspirando el aroma que ella desprendía, aquella dulce fragancia que lo enloquecía y a la vez lo calmaba.

La mano de Vegeta se cerró sobre la femenina cintura atrayéndola nuevamente a él, mientras a través de un camino de cálidos y húmedos besos recorría el cuello de Bulma sintiéndola estremecer, complacido continuó con aquel juego erótico hasta llegar a su oreja que seductoramente mordisqueó. Un pequeño gemido de la humana lo sacó del su sopor en el que estaba a punto de caer regresándolo a la relidad. La voz ronca del saya golpeó en su oído como la más terrible de las amenazas – Esta noche vas a suplicarme voluntariamente placer, te de voy a dejar claro cual es tu posición aquí. – No ella no suplicaría, por si fuera poco su orgullo no existía más, sería dócil para evitar sus arranques violentos, no más. Sus pensamientos se vieron perturbados la boca del saya cerró el comentario con un beso húmedo y atrevido, su lengua recorría su boca lascivamente. Inconscientemente Bulma trató inútilmente de apartarse de él, parecía que con cada esfuerzo que hacía por alejarlo, él la apretaba más, haciendo evidente su nueva excitación con el roce de sus cuerpos. La tenía atrapada ninguno de sus esfuerzos fue útil el saya continuaba besándola salvajemente, al fin dándose cuenta de que nada conseguiría luchando optó por comportarse como una muñeca, como un instrumento que aquel maldito usaría par satisfacer su calentura sin ningún miramiento.

Esa noche Vegeta la hizo suya todas las veces que quiso y de todas las maneras posibles, quería hartarse de ella, borrar esa necesidad que había surgido un día de poseerla, de que fuera suya, de saberla suya. Si era su prisionera, sin embargo el quería algo más de ella, algo que todavía no alcanzaba a descubrir y él se lo atribuía a la atracción sexual que le hacía sentir la terrícola.

Solamente una vez Bulma suplicó el placer que solo el príncipe podía otorgarle, esto sucedió únicamente cuando Vegeta comenzó a estimularla con caricias, besos, lamidas y mordiscos, suaves, sensuales haciéndola absolutamente vulnerable a la masculina boca que poco a poco recorría su cuerpo desde el cuello, pasando y saboreando sus generosos pechos, bajando hasta su abdomen plano y llegando al lugar del éxtasis su vagina, a la vez que las expertas manos del saya recorrían, acariciaban y aprisionaban las manos, tetas, y muslos. La escuchó gemir de placer por sus caricias, la sintió arquearse y acomodarse debajo de él y solamente cuando habiéndose acomodado entre sus piernas y sus labios hubieron besado su intimidad, ella jadeó, dijo su nombre suplicó placer. El se detuvo un instante y volvió a escucharla decir – Por favor – sonrió satisfecho y volvió a hundirse en ella.

_Nuevamente quiero agradecer por los reviews, prometo no tardarme tanto, eso espero ya que tuve una fuerte crisis de falta de inspiración para poder seguir escribiendo._

_Nos estamos leyendo._


End file.
